


Сказочка об исландской ведьме

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forced Marriage, Gender Bender, Inspired by Fanart, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Рейнира хорошо училась в магической школе и исключительно полезным вещам.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen, fem!Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Сказочка об исландской ведьме

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art: Наши финские берега | Our Finnish Coasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486750) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [koryusai279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279). 



> Вдохновлено циклом артов "Наши финские берега", которые будут опубликованы 24.07.2020 в визуальной выкладке команды.

Рейнира не смотрит на соседских парней, с которыми играла в детстве, лазила через заборы и мечтала уехать в путешествие. Она сбежала туда одна без разрешения и благословения и привезла с собой финна. Она гуляет, держа его за широкую ладонь, и сидит с ним на покрытой изумрудной зеленью земле, глядя на одинаково пушистые облака и овец.

— Ты ведь останешься в Исландии?

— Да.

— Навсегда-навсегда?

— Да.

— И мы будем вместе очень счастливы?

— Ага.

— И ты построишь домик, чтобы мы не жили с моей мамой?

— Конечно.

Раньше он и подумать не мог, чтобы еще раз покинуть пределы безопасного города, а в Финляндии неожиданно наскоро собрал вещи, попрощался с коллегами и сел на корабль. Кто-то из товарищей понимающе ухмыльнулся — эк девчонка проняла, даже морского путешествия не испугался. Кто-то удивился: не терял раньше Хотакайнен головы, и тяжело скоро станет магу без родных лесов.

Его брат уехал раньше, чем Онни изменился, и это было важно.

— Хотите чаю? Я сама сварила, — говорила Рейнира, и Онни не отказывался — неудобно. Наивная девочка, но хорошая, всегда старалась помочь, чем могла. И иногда даже действительно помогала.

— Я вырезала вам руну удачи. Вы... ее примете? На память, — улыбалась она, протягивая дощечку на алом шнурке. Онни пожимал плечами и брал подарок, признавая, что ему не помешает немного удачи. Он не разбирался в значении рун.

— Хотите еще чая из трав? — подносила она кружку с лично вырезанными знаками на днище. Его настороженный брат уехал, и знаки появились везде: на обуви, одежде, изголовье кровати. Кто захочет — та найдет, чему научиться даже в скучной колдовской школе.

***

— Я вырезала для тебя руны и прорисовала своей кровью. Носи, не снимая, — надела она на Онни еще один разрисованный шнурок и отвела за собой на корабль.

Кто захочет, тот получит желаемое. А желает она его.

В чужом доме он со всем соглашается и ни с чем не спорит. И иногда даже поддерживает осмысленный разговор о пустяках. Но он не похож на человека, который гостил у них в начале лета. Отца Рейниры терзают сомнения.

— Научили колдовству на чужую голову…

— Ну что ты, дорогой, не думай так о родной дочери! Смотри, какого замечательного парня в дом привела! И работает хорошо, быстро. Еще и маг. Доченька, ты уже думала о программе Dagrenning?

— Нет, мама! Я рожу несколько маленьких магов. Здорово, если у некоторых из них будут твои белые волосы, правда, дорогой?

— Замечательно.

— Но, доченька, они же будут не иммунны!

— Какая разница, — отвечает она, припадая головой на чужое широкое плечо. — Мы ведь никуда отсюда больше не уедем, правда?

— Конечно.

— Жена, она его точно опоила, — бормочет отец своей жене.

— Ну и молодец, — шепчет сестра Рейниры.

— И ты туда же?! — возмущается отец, не зная, как поступить, чтобы не навредить семье, и в итоге не делает ничего.

***

Действие трав постепенно слабеет, но ее о таком предупреждали. Он становится разговорчивей и иногда проявляет недовольство. Она улыбается — такой же ворчливый, как когда они познакомились. Словно пробуждается ото сна.

— Где я?

— Дома.

— У тебя дома?

— У нас.

— Не помню, чтобы мы снимали дом на двоих, — удивленно оглядывается Онни вокруг, действительно видя свои вещи на полках, столе, вешалке. Как будто там им самое место.

— Что ты, глупенький, — гладит Рейнира его по совиным «ушкам» из волос, — ты же сам его построил, а папа с братьями помогали. А я тайные руны нанесла. Для тебя.

— Что?

Он смотрит на руки и видит на пальце кольцо. На шее — гроздь дощечек. Он перебирает их, не понимая, что написано чужими знаками, но чувствует вложенную, теперь уже не скрывающуюся магию: «ты мой». Онни отталкивает женщину и выбегает из дома без вещей, надеясь скорее уехать, куда угодно.

Рейнира не бежит за ним. Она вложила много сил. Чтобы он всегда возвращался.


End file.
